Estación de tren
by pipe92
Summary: Ninguno de los dos tenía planeado aquel viaje , pero el destino hizo que ambos tuvieran que subir aquel tren, sin imaginar que en aquella situación pudieran encontrar un amigo o algo más en aquel fugaz encuentro donde tal vez no se volverían a ver otra vez pero donde nuca se iba a olvidar, One Shot


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo único Destino **

Debía llegar temprano aquel dia, era su primer día de trabajo pero no solamente era eso también era su primer trabajo conseguido por su esfuerzo y sin ayuda de la amiga de su padre y para Gohan aquello era muy gratificante, debía viajar un poco pero tomando el tren solo eran 45 minutos pero lo que había escuchado, estaba realmente emocionado y al mismo tiempo nervioso por cómo sería todo.

Se sentó en una siento que daba vista a la ventana para poder admirar el paisaje,mientras los pasajeros iban abordando y tomando asiento. Gohan leía un libro, tan concentado estaba en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que el asiento a su lado había sido ocupado por una joven de su misma edad, poco a poco el tren comenzó su marcha pero no había pasado ni 20 minutos que los pasajeros sintieron un fuerte impacto y el tren detuvo su marcha.

Las personas que estaban dentro no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, Gohan esperaba paciente creyendo que solo era un problema menor que no tomaría mucho tiempo, pero al correr de los minutos sus esperanzas iban desapareciendo, aunque podía oír como la chica que estaba a su lado maldecía en silencio, luego de más de una hora la joven se paró para preguntar qué sucedía pero le ordenaron volver a su asiento, Gohan sonrió le hubiera gustado tener aquel carácter para exigir las cosas, luego de otra hora vio como nuevamente la joven pelinegra se levantaba de su asiento esperando que le dijeran que era lo que sucedía.

\- Señorita es la segunda vez que le pido que vaya a su asiento - notifica uno de los asistentes llevando devuelva a su lugar para mantener la calma entre los pasajeros.

\- Yo le pido que me diga ¿Cuándo partirá nuevamente el tren? - pregunta la muchacha visiblemente molesta sin querer obedecer.

\- Por segunda ocasión le digo que no puedo darle esa información no está en nuestra manos, ahora vuelva a su asiento - ordena el trabajador señalando su asiento esperando que esta vez se quede en su asiento

\- Maldito inútil, no pueden tenernos toda la mañana parados, no recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí - Alega la pelinegra una vez que se había sentado sin haber recibido una respuesta favorable

\- Creo que han sido 2 horas con 34 minutos - menciona Gohan mirando su reloj y haber calculado el tiempo detenidos

\- Con dos horas ya debería haber llegado a mi destino -

Videl suspiro con enfado, había sido invitada a la boda de su amiga Iresa debia haber llegado ayer pero por algunos inconvenientes perdió su vuelo, sin más alternativa decidió tomar el tren a primera hora nada más se iba a demorar un poco más de una hora y media, pero no contaba que aquel retraso, ya se había perdido la ceremonia y si seguía de esa manera solo podría llegar a la fiesta en la tarde y para colmo la batería de su celular solo tenía 3% y pronto se iba a ir la batería antes de avisarle a su amiga de su retraso.

\- Genial se me fue la batería de esta cosa ahora no podré avisar que llegaré tarde - reclama Videl una vez que su celular se había apagado guardándolo en su bolso.

\- Si quiere le prestó mi teléfono para que pueda llamar - ofrece Gohan al ver el predicamento que tenía su compañera de asiento.

\- Gracias pero ¿Confía en una extraña para eso? - Dice la pelinegra si querer aprovecharse de la generosidad de un extraño.

\- Se ve que no es la clase de persona que haría eso,además estamos varados aquí no creo que pueda ir alguna parte - menciona el hijo de Goku sus razones mientras extiende su celular hacia ella

\- Cierto pero gracias -

La ojiazul sonrió tomando el teléfono levantándose de su asiento para ir a la parte de atrás del tren donde había pocos pasajeros para llamar a su amiga, desde luego Iresa estaba esperando el llamado de la ojiazul ya que había visto por televisión de aquel accidente que había sufrido el tren con un camión, sabía que su amiga había tomado ese tren y se encontraba preocupada luego de saber lo que había sucedido con aquel automóvil que no pudo salir de las vías del tren siendo impactado quedando incrustado en la línea férreas.

\- Gracias por el teléfono, según una amiga dice que aún no pueden retirar el vehículo de las vías - informa Videl a la vez que le devuelve su teléfono y se sienta nuevamente.

\- Significa que tenemos para mucho tiempo más - comenta Gohan pensando en cuanto tiempo más si podrían demorar en restablecer los servicios.

\- Si, rayos y yo debía llegar a una boda de mi mejor amiga pero ahora no creo que pueda llegar - dice Videl deprimida por no poder llegar a su destino a tiempo.

\- Vaya que mal, este era mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo - informa el hijo mayor de Goku dando un suspiro resignado a llegar tarde

-¿Y llamaste? - pregunta la hija del campeón del mundo curiosa de saber si su compañero de asiento había solucionado su problema.

\- No guarde el número así que no puedo llamar, solo espero que lo entiendan - contesta avergonzado Gohan por haber sido tan ingenuo.

Videl intento no reír por aquella confesión de su compañero de asiento definitivamente era muy diferente a los chicos que estaba acostumbrada tratar. Gohan miro la hora era casi medio día y comenzaba a sentir hambre no había comido nada desde que salió de su casa cerca de las 8 de la mañana por suerte tenía algunos bocadillos en su bolso, comenzó a comer cuando escucho el sonido del estómago de su compañera quien se sonrojo avergonzada.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? mi madre siempre me empaca bastante comida - ofrece Gohan un poco de su comida que su madre le había dado.

\- Gracias me muero de hambre - Dice Videl tomando una bola de arroz blanco la cual tiene buen olor - creo que no te eh dicho mi nombre me llamo Videl, Videl Satán

\- Bonito nombre, Soy Son Gohan, mucho gusto - se presenta también el pelinegro extendiendo su mano para saludar.

\- Vaya esto está delicioso - menciona Videl una vez que la ya se lo había comido encontrando que era un sabor que jamás había probado.

\- Si mi madre siempre me da varios cuando la voy a visitar - comenta Gohan mostrando su bolso donde tenía más dándole más a su compañera para que comiera.

\- Supongo que te sumarias a una demanda colectiva contra estos ineptos - pregunta la pelinegra que estaba organizando una demanda junto con otros pasajeros que se le habían acercado a ella con la idea

\- Creo que si más ahora que tal vez quede despedido - Dice el ojinegro bromeando con su situación dando por hecho que iba hacer despedido

Ambos continuaron comiendo y hablando acerca de sus vidas, Gohan nunca imaginó hacerse de una amiga en aquella situación tan inesperada, también eso pensaba Videl que ya no le importaba mucho llegar al final en el matrimonio de su amiga hasta que el sonido de los altavoces del tren llamo su atención

\- Les informamos a los pasajeros que partiremos nuevamente, lamentamos los inconvenientes causados - declara por los altavoces el conductor del tren mientras que los pasajeros celebran.

\- Supongo que pronto nos separamos - menciona Gohan dándose cuenta que tal vez no volvería a ver a la muchacha.

\- Fue muy agradable tu compañía sino estoy segura de que me habría vuelto loca -

El tren siguió su marcha provocando nuevamente la alegría de los pasajeros los cuales levantaban los brazos y aplaudían, ambos jóvenes no hablaron nada durante el transcurso del viaje, ya no sentía alegría porque el tren continuará con su trayecto algo había cambiado en ellos pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia, hasta que el tren detuvo su marcha llegando a la parada del destino de Gohan el cual se levantó tomando sus cosas dándole un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha, esperando volverla a ver en un futuro cercano.


End file.
